Lifting The Vail
by CrisisCoreFan4321
Summary: : Pre Movie Sherlock is dying for a case to keep his busy mind working when he finally does he and Watson get more that he Bargained for.


-1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters but I can play with them

SUMMARY: Pre Movie Sherlock is dying for a case to keep his busy mind working when he finally does he and Watson get more that he Bargained for.

So just watched the new Sherlock Holmes and I thought it was awesome, so I thought I would christen it with a fan fiction

Hope you enjoy

Lifting the Vail

Chapter 1

Sherlock had not had a full nights rest in days. He needed to be doing something his mind was far to big and clever to do nothing al day, he had tried his addiction to opium but that did not seem to keep him occupied for long.

Watson had been working a lot lately, the detective thought he could use his brain to think why Watson would b so busy. At first he thought of an accident at a factory and there were many casualties however that was not the case it had been a riot over the lack of occupation in the had cased the police had taken it apon them to beat all the towns people till they gave up or went home or however till they died.

He was sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by his fort of books, when there was a knock at the door. Causing Sherlock t sprang to life and charge towards it, he was running so fast that he had not noticed that he had missed 5 steps when he reached the last step he jumped from the stairs to the door and flung the door open. Without time to stop he crashed into his fellow friend Watson, who had aprently returned from work early today.

After they had recovered Watson composed himself by straightening his long light brown coat before pulling he fried to his feet and giving him a firm smack to the back of the head, "What the hell is wrong with you Holmes since when do you open a door like that?" finally getting inside he closed the door behind him unaware of a potential client that had followed him to 221b Baker Street.

After feeling a hand pressed to the door he reopened it with apologies, to discover that Holmes having seen the female client retreated up stairs to change and freshen up.

He returned 10 minutes later ripe and ready for action, having composed himself to look more like a gentle man he rejoined with Watson in the parlour.

From what small details he could get from his clients was that: She wore a distinctive perfume that lingered in the air but underneath that there was a second fragrance that did not seem as expensive as the layer on top from this he could deduct that the top layer of perfume she was wearing was not the one that she would frequently wear she the top layer was only for a special occasion meaning coming to see him in need of help.

When he walked in the door I had become clear why se needed her services, she was dressed in a long black dress that was slightly higher at one side having been tucked into her leggings, this was a detail that he would have to remember. Over her head she was wearing a Vail which shared the same colour as the dress meaning that she had just came from a funeral and judging by the make up smudges it must have ended not long before she arrived here.

Sitting in his old arm chair, he stuffed his clay pipe and placed it in it natural place at the side of his mouth, "So how can we help you my dear?" leaning forward and placing a hand her knee to try and comfort her.

"My name is Lady Elizabeth Jane Holden, today was my husbands funeral his name was Lord Ashwood James Holden." she wiped away her tears and gathered her self "Someone murdered him Mr Holmes, and I want justice, I will pay you what ever you request" she straightened up and added a more serious tone to her voice "There were men that wanted him killed, for his land and other things" her eyes shot around the room "I believe that his death was not an accident. I must apologise Mr Holmes but I must se to my other duties I would like to that your for your hospitality and hope you will take this case, good bye Mr Watson." she stood and left with no other word.

"Well Holmes what do you think? Are you going to take the case?"

Holmes removed his pipe from his lips placed on his slightly tiled had looked directly at Watson and said

" My friend Watson the game is afoot."

Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to leave it on something awesome and I thought him saying 'Game is afoot was the best way' please read and revive.


End file.
